


Polaroid

by itsbeanieboo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeanieboo/pseuds/itsbeanieboo
Summary: Flashback to how you and Oikawa met.Song ~ Polaroid By Keith UrbanThis fic hints at an abusive relationship.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Polaroid

I smiled gently in the dim light of the nursery at the faded polaroid in my hand as I rocked the small bundle in my arms back to sleep I couldn’t believe that it was taken eight years ago now. Eight years of bliss, of course, we had our ups and downs, our fair share of arguments, but we always seemed to work it out. Only a year into our relationship he had left to Argentina, and it wasn’t long till I had found a university I could transfer too and on a plan out there after him. Now we are married and with our first child.

“You okay, my love?” feeling a gentle touch on my lower back. I knew it was my husband. “I remember when that was taken, I’m so grateful for that party, even with how eventful it was but it was the party I met the women I am spending my life with and now we have the most adorable baby boy.”

I hummed and leaning back into him. As we stared down at our little bundle of joy, remembering back to the first time we met.

Autumn, 2013 flashback.

“Hey! (Y/N)! We’re going to a house party tonight, come with us” My housemate and best friend said 

“No thanks (B/F/N)” I sighed from my spot at my desk, buried my head back into my essay. 

“Come on you haven’t been out since that idiot broke up with you, it was nearly two weeks now, and if he knew how he’s made you all mopey, he would be rather chuffed with himself. So put on some jeans, clean jeans! Some kinda decent top and get moving." 

"I really don’t want to, plus two weeks isn’t that long after a breakup. I have this essay due." 

"I don’t give a damn.” was all she replied as walked up to my desk closing my laptop and pick up all my notes, all I could do was stare gapping at her while she walked away with all my university work. “You can have this all back after you have gone out, relaxed a bit, he was a shitty boyfriend, and I know you didn’t even love him. This essay you are doing isn’t due for another three weeks. And don’t even think about following me while I hide this. You better get ready instead.”

I knew too well how good she was at hiding things from me and if I followed her, I knew she would just move it later, and knowing how stubborn this girl is I knew if I didn’t join her and the other to this party I wouldn’t be getting my stuff back. 

Walking over to my set of draws, I grabbed a pair of black jeans and a blue top. Changing out of the Pyjamas that I was wear, into what I had chosen, grabbed my favourite cardigan from the back of my chair, grabbing one orange and one yellow converse pulling them on. I head into the bathroom I looked in the mirror, cringed slightly. Running my fingers through my hair to try and sort out the mess it was from when I had a shower earlier and had yet to brush it. I quickly pulled a brush through it, tying half up before brushing my teeth before putting on a little mascara and natural coloured lipgloss. Meeting (B/F/N) at the front door with a few of our other friends before we all headed off to this house party. 

Once we had arrived, everyone stuck together for a bit, all of us grabbing a drink before slowly one by one, everyone saw someone they knew and went to have a chat with them. Leaving me in a corner, leaning against the wall staring into my lukewarm cider in one of those typical red plastic cups you get at all the house parties. A cider I didn’t really want to begin with but (B/F/N) had forced into my hand reminding me that she has my laptop hostage. 

“So are you standing there like a little cutie in odd shoes purposely trying to get my attention?” I looked up to see a guy who was quite a bit taller than me, with dark brown hair his parting sweeping to left side and warm chocolate brown eyes that met mine. 

I couldn’t help my chuckle at his flirting when he said that. 

“Nope more like trying to become one with the wall as I really do not want to be here,” I shrugged at him. 

“Ouch shot down.” He faked being hurt and placed a hand over his heart. “So why don’t want you to want to be here then?”

“Ah, because I know that someone I really don’t want to see will most likely be here,” I said my eyes flicking around the room to see if that jerk was here, I was sure I saw one of his friends earlier, the boy came and leaned next to me against the wall. 

“An ex?” I just nodded. 

“Ooh! Look, the sofa opened up come on!” I felt his hand gently wrap around my wrist as he dragged me towards the sofa, reluctantly on my part. I watched as he literally dived bombed on the couch, getting to in a second. I could help but laugh and took a seat at one end sat crossed legged, and he did the same opposite me. “You really shouldn’t let ya ex decided whether or not you should come to a party or do anything else for that matter." 

"I just really did not want to see his face” Taking a sip of my drink. 

“Well let’s play a game that way you can forget about him. How about never have I ever drink every time you have done something.”

I thought about it and shrugged, why not, my friends, had left me to see the others, I knew they didn’t really want to stick around mopey old me, and he seemed a nice enough guy. 

“Sure why not, seeing at it’s you game you can start." 

"Okay, I’ll start it easy. Never have I ever been kicked out of a club or bar.” I shyly took a sip of my drink, “Oh, now that sounds like a story." 

"Meh, someone called my best friend some not so nice things, so I drop kicked him. My turn never have I ever had a one night stand." 

Both us drank at that. 

"Here was I going easy." 

"What’s the fun in that!” I laughed 

“Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.” He drank and looked at me in shock when I didn’t. “You’ve had a one night stand but not gone skinny dipping. We are going to have to change that its great fun.”

“Hey, Oikawa! There you are! Who ya chatting to?” I watched as I now assume as Oikawa, looked in the direction that he was called to see, my high school friends Kuroo and Bokuto walking our way.

“Oya? If it isn’t Lil (Y/N)” Kuroo smirked.

“Hey! I’m not that little!” I laughed and hugged him

“Compared to me, you are." 

"No, you are just a freakishly tall person Tetsu, same goes for you, Kou!” I poked my tongue out at him while peaking around Kuroo. 

“Where’s (Ex’s/N)? The creep is normally stuck to you like glue” Bokuto said his eyes flicking around the room. I flinched at his name.

“(Y/N)? Wait did you two finally break up?” I nodded in reply to Kuroo’s question. “So that’s why we keep seeing him around, and you are nowhere to be seen, where is he, now you two are finally broken up I’m gonna beat his arse." 

I watched as the boys both had sadistic smiles on there face. I couldn’t help but laugh, my ex had stopped me from seeing my two highschool friend cause he thought I was cheating on him with them and they hadn’t changed a bit.

"God, I missed you guys!” I hugged them both

“We missed you two Lil bird.” I smiled at the nickname Bokuto had given to me. 

“I thought we agreed she was Lil kitten?” The pair of them had started to then argue over which nickname was better. 

“So you know these two?” I looked to Oikawa who was watching the three of us interact.

“Yea I was the Nekoma volleyball manager, I met Kou threw Tetsu, at one of there many practice matches." 

"I knew you were cheating on me with these two. The second we break up your back with them." 

I don’t think I had tensed up so quickly in my life, or have I ever felt the blood drain from my face before. I didn’t even need to turn around to know who’s it was Bokuto had grabbed my arm pulled me behind him and at the fact that Kuroo had flown past me or the sound fist meeting a face. Oikawa had stood up to next to Bokuto as if to hide the scene unfolding in front of us from me. 

"How dare you accuse her of cheating on you when we both know damn well it was you, I saw the bruises you left on her as well.” I flinched once again at the words that Kuroo had said. How did he know about the bruises? I got on my tiptoes and peaked over Oikawa’s shoulder, being the slightly shorter one of the three. My eyes widen when I saw the scene, Kuroo had him pinned to the ground, his back to us, but I saw his right fist raise ready to punch him again, and It was covered in blood, a crowd had begun to form around us.

“Tetsu! Stop! He’s not worth you getting into trouble.” I pushed past the two boys and grabbed his arm. Kuroo looked over his shoulder at me, my eye’s pleading at him. 

“You are worth getting into trouble for though. Kou, keep hold of her, I’m gonna kill this bastard, for what he did to you this nothing.”

“Kou, stop him please! I don’t want him to get into trouble for me.” I tried those pleading eye’s back at Bokuto as he pulled me back to him. 

“Tetsu comes on, let’s just get (Y/N) out of here.” I held back the smile on my lips. At least those pleading eye still works on one of those boys. I watched as Kuroo stood up and walked our way, flexing out his fingers and wrist, I took his hand in my mind looking at it, glaring at the idiot in front of me.

“Yea, that’s right go back to that little whore.” my eyes widen at the look of anger that flared back up over the boy’s faces. I took a deep breath and pushed past Kuroo, looking the idiot in the eyes, before roundhouse kicking him in the face, at that moment I had never been happier to date someone under the 5'8 range. I put as much force as I could behind it, watching him crumple to the floor. There was a mixture of oof’s, gasps and a few cheers.

I crouched next to him, whispering in his ear “This little whore just broke your nose, that’s for everything you did to me.” I stood up, walking back to the lads.

“I bet that felt good.” Bokuto grinned at me, throwing his arm over my shoulder just like old times. All I could do was nod, it did feel good it was a long time coming.

“(Y/N)! Are you okay?! Wait? Bokuto, Kuroo? Kuroo’s why is your hand bloody?” (B/F/N) asked in a panic and a very rushed amount of questions before she noticed my ex crumpled on the floor in a pool blood. “Is that? Why is there blood gushing from his nose? Kuroo did you do this?”

“No, the broken nose was (Y/N). The rest though was me.” Kuroo looked far too proud of himself as we walked out of the room.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, seeing someone standing with a polaroid camera in hand and a picture in the other. 

“I took this earlier before the whole situation broke out.” They passed me the picture, and I looked down at it, it was Oikawa, and I sat opposite each other on the sofa both of us had big smiles while we were clearly laughing at one of the never have I ever one of us said.

“Cute picture, Lil cutie.” I felt Oikawa’s hot breath on the shell of my ear, making me jump. 

End of the flashback.

Placing Aito back down in his cot, we quietly snuck out the room and pulled the door shut before climbing back into our bed.

“That was still one hell of roundhouse kick you did, kinda scared me.” He whispered, seems like he remembered that party too. I couldn’t help but laugh, he was right; it was a hell of a kick and my ankle bruised and swollen up by the next morning.

“Glad I have never been on the receiving end of that.” I snuggled into Tooru’s side.

“You have never needed to be, you have been the perfect, boyfriend, fiance and husband even if you tease me constantly." 

"Well, for you, you deserve nothing less than perfect, and you love it when I tease you." 

"I can ar-” I sighed as Aito’s cries rang out through the house again.

“I’ll get him. We are going to have to break this habit of him only sleeping in our bed at night.” I smiled watching Tooru, climb out of bed and back towards our son’s room, before reappearing with smaller version but his spitting image, lying the little rascal down in the middle of the bed between us.

“I knew there was a reason why we would need a super king’s size bed,” Tooru smirked at me as we both laid facing each other with our boy between us. He was so persistent on us getting a super king’s size bed, while I told we didn’t need one, but he somehow managed to convince me, using many explanations, some a little too explicit to repeat, but this was not one that he used. 

“Yea yea whatever, now go to sleep Oikawa.” I glared at him. He leaned over to me, careful not lean on Aito, pressing his lips against mine.

“Good night I love you, Oikawa.”

“I love you too.” I replied with a gentle smile on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I love this song way to much! I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought! Come and join the discord [The Beanbag](https://discord.gg/vDjEr77FnN), called The Beanbag and join my community and meet all sorts of amazing people!


End file.
